Just Give Me a Reason
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: One year after Oz took over, and Theodora is still set on fighting him. Bringing her sister back was only the beginning... not even Glinda the Good would stand in her way this time... and the Witch was determined to erase the scars of their past for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Oooh, my first Oz the Great and Powerful series! Hope it turns out well! By the way, if you're wondering about Emerald Prince, I will finish it, so don't worry!**

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
__Just a second, we're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again  
__It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
__That we're not broken, just bent  
__And we can learn to love again_

"Theodora… I know your wickedness is not of your own doing. If you ever find the goodness within your heart again… you are welcome back."

A million thoughts went through the Witch's mind, but what came out was "NEVER!"

From where she sat on the Hallowed Throne, Glinda heard Theodora's reply, and it brought a few tears to her eyes. She had hoped that Theodora would have been able to see past her sister's wickedness, but the bond between family is strong. She knew that first hand, which was why losing her father had hurt all the more. But she could not dwell on the matter of Theodora's newfound wickedness now; she still had the other sister to deal with.

"Evanora." The blonde witch stood, gripping her wand. It was time to bring this evil to an end.

* * *

There was little place left to run… everyone knew of her wickedness. The Quadlings, Munchkins… the only part of Oz that would accept her now was the Vinkus, where her sister's Winkie guards hailed from. Kiamo Ko looked in the distance, silently beckoning her, and the stone tower greeted her with silence, broken only by her boots on stone.

"Curse him… curse that Wizard, and Glinda too!" The Witch stalked down the stairs, her feet moving of their own accord, even though she'd never been inside the castle before. He should have died… how could he not be mortal? "He wouldn't have even made it to the Emerald City if not for me!" Theodora threw a fireball angrily, and it severed the chain holding a chandelier, sending it crashing to the floor.

The oak doors suddenly opened, and Theodora looked down from the top of the stairs, seeing two baboons helping a decrepit figure inside.

"Curse that Glinda… look what she's done to me!" she hissed as the baboons released her.

"Sister… is that you?" Theodora called, descending the stairs.

"Theodora… go. I do not wish for you to see me like this," Evanora replied, pulling her cloak up to hide her face.

The green witch knelt before her sister, pulling the fabric away. She was met with the sight of an old woman, barely even a shadow of the Evanora she'd always known. Her sister had always been so beautiful and strong… to see her so weak and vulnerable…

"Glinda did this to you?"

"She removed the source of my power…" Evanora looked up at her younger sister, almost jealous of the looks she had once called hideous. "At least you have retained your youth…"

"I will find a way to restore your power. They will pay for what they have done to us," Theodora growled.

* * *

Strange: in Kansas, a year felt draining, as if pulling him ever closer to a dusty death, but in Oz, a year went by no slower than a day, and he felt more alive than ever. The colors, the people, the riches… and not all in gold, he might add.

"Glinda, I have never felt this way before. I feel as though I can do anything here," Oscar announced one night as they prepared for bed.

"Apparently you can. In a year's time, you have succeeded in restoring Oz to her natural beauty, and the people are very happy," the blonde replied with a smile.

"And still no sign of any witches."

Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"Wicked witches, that is."

"It is true, the sisters have kept their distance, though I fear what they may be planning."

"Let them plan what they may; they are no match for the Wizard of Oz. Besides, you told me that Evanora had lost all her power."

"Evanora, yes, but Theodora remains strong as ever. She is a scorned woman, Oscar, and a broken one. She has nothing left to lose… and you do not know the power such a woman possesses…"

Oscar turned, sensing the uneasiness in Glinda's voice. "Hey," he said gently, sitting beside her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "don't worry. We anticipated the return of wickedness, and we have prepared. Oz will not suffer again… not while I'm Wizard."

Glinda put a hand over his, turning to offer him a smile. "I believe you."

* * *

A year… a year of following every dead-end clue, a year of fruitless searching and spell casting… and every day, her sister grew weaker and closer to death. Theodora was running out of options; if she wanted to keep her sister alive, she'd have to come out of hiding.

"Theodora…"

"I'm coming." The green witch carried the delicate cup up to her sister, who sat in bed, almost too weak to move anymore. "Here; drink," she said, holding the china at Evanora's mouth. It was almost embarrassing, having to watch and listen to her once proud sister now sloppily slurp up her tea, but Theodora did it not out of compassion (her heart had long since withered away), but because she needed her sister. She could not bring down the Wizard alone, and even though Evanora had fled out of fear before, Theodora believed she could persuade her otherwise.

_After all, I'm the one with power now._

"I believe we have one last option of reviving your power," Theodora said once her sister paused in her drinking.

"You have tried everything else… what makes you think this time… will be different?" Evanora wheezed.

"I do not know for sure, but I am willing to try. I need your power added to my own, sister. Only then can we bring down the Wizard and Glin—"

"You're still… holding onto that hatred?"

"The hatred for the Wizard is what fuels my power. It is the reason you made me like this." Theodora looked away. "It is all I have left…"

"I heard him… he said you could return…"

"Return to him?" Theodora spat. "You mean crawl back to the Emerald City to prostrate myself before that oh-so-good couple? How dare you even suggest such a thing!" The green witch strode away angrily, stopping to look out the window. "Once you get your power back, we will bring him down, and then nothing will stop us from ruling Oz together."

"If you're so set on it… what's your plan?"

"You will see…" Theodora left the room and started up the stone staircase to the northern tower, grabbing her broom on the way. Opening the door revealed the new flock of flying baboons, chattering and screeching. "Come, we fly to Quadling Country! If any defy us, they will fall!"

The baboons screeched their approval, and followed Theodora through the night sky, ominous clouds forming as they streaked through the darkness.

* * *

"Glinda! Oz!"

The couple, who had been enjoying a rather quaint breakfast, looked up at the sound of Finley's voice.

"What's wrong, my friend? Have you run out of bananas again?" Oscar asked.

"Now is not the time for your stereotypes, Oz! Theodora has resurfaced!"

The grin slid from Oscar's face. "Where is she?"

"She led the ambush on Quadling Country last night!"

"But the bubble… she cannot get through," Oscar said, looking to Glinda for support.

"If she did once, she certainly can again," the blonde replied before getting to her feet. "Whatever she is planning does not bode well for the Quadlings. We must evacuate them to Munchkinland, where they will be safe." She started from the room, but Oscar soon stopped her.

"Glinda, think about what you're saying. By the time we even reach Quadling Country, Theodora will have already finished whatever mayhem she's planned."

"We cannot just abandon them."

"Of course I know that, but what would you like me to do?"

"You're the Wizard, and the Quadlings are your people. It is your duty to protect them."

Oscar sighed. "Glinda, the Wizard is just a con; smoke and lights behind a throne. The man is dead… I can't leave to help them."

"Then I must."

Oscar took her hand gently, pressing a kiss to it. "Be safe."

* * *

"If you don't hurry up with those shoes, I'll find someone else who can make them faster!"

The Quadling cobbler trembled as he nodded, working as fast as he could. Meanwhile, the glass blower blew yet another bead, willing it to cool quickly enough to appease Theodora. Outside, the flying baboons kept guard, practically daring any villager to approach and try to be a hero.

"So tell me… where is your great Wizard now, hmm? That bubble Glinda put up to protect you was no match for me; if she really cares, let her come up with something stronger."

"It's Glinda!"

"She's come to save us!"

The calls from outside caught the workers' attention, and they paused to look up. Theodora let out a growl, and a fireball shot from her hand, smashing a nearby window.

"Do not think she will save you! Continue working if you wish to keep your pitiful life from coming to an abrupt end."

Outside, the baboons keeping guard screeched at the intruder, but their sudden silence led Theodora to believe that Glinda had taken care of them. Not that she had expected any different. The doors opened, and there the blonde witch stood, always so poised and perfect… it made the green witch sick.

"Theodora… I see you have decided to show your face again, though I do not understand why you have chosen to waste it on tormenting these poor people," Glinda said.

"Glinda… I haven't the time or patience to explain it to you," Theodora said, gripping her boom. "But it is so touching that you cared enough to come all the way out here… to take time from your busy schedule of being queen."

"What business do you have here?"

"I'm just having a pair of shoes made for my sister. You remember Evanora, don't you? You threw her out a window after destroying her power!" Theodora lunged at Glinda angrily, a fireball ready, but Glinda calmly pointing her wand at her throat stopped her mere inches away.

"You should learn how to control that temper of yours," the good witch said.

Theodora smiled slightly, taking a step back. Glinda lowered her wand, but only a fraction.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you, my pretty, but I believe my business here has concluded," the green witch said, snatching up the finished slippers. "However, I'd like to leave you with this parting gift." A fireball formed on Theodora's hand, and Glinda's eyes widened as she realized what the green witch meant to do.

"Theodora, don't—"

The fireball shot into the roof, setting it ablaze immediately and sending wood crashing to the floor. Glinda raised an arm, trying to shield her face from the heat as the trapped Quadlings ran around in a panic. She heard Theodora cackle before taking off on her broom, and the blonde was left to protect her people alone.

* * *

"Sister, I have returned," Theodora announced, removing her hat as she ascended the stairs. She opened the door to Evanora's room, finding her sister with her eyes closed. "Wake up, I have found the solution."

Weakly, Evanora opened her eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "Theodora… it is no use…"

"Trust me." The green witch pulled out the silver slippers. "Once I imbue these with our family magic, you will be just as powerful as you once were."

* * *

Upon hearing what had happened in Quadling Country, Oscar wanted nothing more than to run to Glinda's side, but he knew he couldn't, not if he wanted to keep his secret safe. Instead, he was forced to pace his throne room, waiting for the good witch to return.

"Has there been any word yet?" he asked Finley.

"Not since you asked five minutes ago," the Monkey replied. "Oz, I know you're worried, but you know Glinda can take care of herself. She brought down Evanora."

"She only weakened her… and I fear what Theodora has up her sleeves." Oscar didn't admit his guilt, as if he could make it go away by merely refusing to acknowledge its existence. But it sat there, heavy in his gut. He knew it was partly his fault that Theodora had gone sour… no matter how hard Glinda tried to convince him otherwise. Then again, he hadn't exactly told the blonde witch the truth about his past with Theodora.

_Not much of a past… just one night that she took to mean far more than it did._

"Has Glinda returned yet?"

Oscar looked up at the delicate voice of China Girl. "No… not yet." He picked her up after she walked over to him. "But she'll be back soon…"

The doors opened, and the three looked up to see Glinda standing there, her dress charred and ripped, and her skin smudged with ash and soot.

"Glinda!" China Girl was the first to react, jumping down and running to the blonde, who knelt tiredly. China Girl jumped up, and Glinda caught her, raising her up and receiving a hug. "We were worried about you."

"I'm all right, child."

"What happened?" Oscar asked, going to her side and taking her arm, fearing that she'd collapse at any moment.

"Theodora was forcing the Quadlings into crafting something for her… I do not know why. I tried to talk her down… but she refused to listen."

"Of course she did, she's wicked now!" Finley said.

"Glinda, she could have killed you," Oscar said.

The blonde shook her head. "She could have, but she didn't… instead, she brought down the building, trapping the Quadlings inside. She knew I would choose to save them over following her… and I did. I fear what she and her sister are planning."

"Evanora? She's hardly a threat," Oscar said, as though he could convince himself and everyone else by repeating that phrase.

Glinda looked at him, her blue eyes lacking the warmth he was so used to seeing. "I wouldn't count on that for much longer…"

**That's chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you feel?"

There was a pause before a bolt of green electricity shot from the bed, shattering a nearby vase. Theodora jumped back, slightly startled, before turning her attention back to her sister.

"You were right, sister. I do feel just as powerful as before," Evanora said, getting to her feet. She looked down at the silver slippers on her feet; they weren't exactly what she had imagined (nor did they match her outfit), but they had restored her youth.

"Now we can begin our siege on the Emerald City."

Evanora looked at the green witch. "Are you mad? You saw what he can do; he is the Wizard!"

"I don't care! I told you my intentions for restoring your power, and for a year I slaved away, taking care of you. Now it is time for you to repay me."

"You saw the results of fighting the Wizard and Glinda—"

"Your thinking is too narrow-minded, my sister. The first time, we were arrogant and naïve, but now we know better. To bring them down, we must first separate them."

"Even by herself, Glinda is not one to trifle with, believe me."

"Only because she got the better of you. It was luck that allowed her to defeat you; she will not be so lucky with me."

Evanora sighed, but she knew there was no changing her sister's mind. "And how do you intend to separate the Wizard from his queen?"

A wicked grin crossed Theodora's face. "By giving her what she wants."

* * *

"Are you feeling all right?"

Glinda gave Oscar a smile as she took the cup of tea from him. "I told you, I'm all right. Theodora was not attempting to kill me."

"But she could have." Oscar stood, shaking his head. "Glinda, I know the people of Oz are forbidden to kill, but I—"

"Don't even suggest it." Glinda stood, looking Oscar in the eyes. "I will not ask the people of Oz to commit such a heinous act, no matter how wicked Theodora believes herself to be."

"Believes herself to be? Glinda, she is wicked! There is nothing left."

The blonde sighed. "I don't believe that's true…"

"Glinda!"

The couple looked up at Finley's voice, seeing him approaching with Knuck.

"This came for you," Knuck said, handing her an envelope, which Glinda took with a smile. "I should blow a fanfare," he added, raising his instrument.

"It's from Theodora."

The notes died in the air as everyone stared at the blonde.

"Th-Theodora?" Even Oscar was caught off guard. "What does she want?"

"She's asking me to meet with her."

"You can't go," Oscar said. "It's a trap for sure."

"You don't know that."

"Glinda, don't be naïve! There's no way Theodora would change, not after she dropped a roof on your head."

Glinda looked up from the letter. "When you banished her, you offered her the chance of redemption. You would withhold that now?"

"Glinda, if she hasn't changed by now… I don't think she ever will."

The blonde witch shook her head. "Everyone deserves a second chance… and you do not know her like I do." She refolded the letter, putting it back into the envelope. "I need to be alone."

* * *

_My Dear Glinda,_

_I know we have had our differences in the past. I admit, over the last year, I have been rather… disagreeable. But you must understand that what I did, I did to keep my sister alive. While her intentions were less than pure, she is still my family… the only person I have left. Now that her strength has been returned, I hope to renounce my wicked ways… and you are the only person I know who can help me. Anyone else would have me arrested, and Evanora will have me killed if she finds out… so please, meet me tonight in the Enchanted Gardens… the place we first met as children. I hope to see you there._

_Theodora_

Glinda reread the letter yet again, having lost count of how many times she had done so. She wanted so badly to believe that Theodora meant what she said; that she did want to renounce her wicked ways. But what if Oscar was right? What if it was a trap? Glinda looked back down at the desired meeting place. The Enchanted Gardens… the place she and Theodora had first laid eyes on each other. She could still remember the day well…

* * *

"Glinda, don't wander too far."

"I won't," the blonde replied as she left the picnic to make her way through the maze of flowers. For a six-year-old, the bright colors drew her in, and she soon lost her way, though she never worried. A particularly low red flower caught her attention, and she approached, reaching out to touch it gently. It didn't startle her when it moved (they were prone to doing that), but the appearance of a person after that did take her by surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Glinda said, realizing now that the flower was actually the girl's hat.

"It's all right," the girl replied. She didn't look any older than Glinda; in fact, she appeared to be younger, perhaps by a year or two. However, before Glinda could say anything else, the sight of the girl's face caught her attention.

"Are you all right? Your face appears to have a few burns," the blonde said.

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

The blonde was rather concerned now. "What's your name?"

"Theodora."

"That's a beautiful name. Are your parents around?"

Theodora shook her head, and a tear ran down her face, leaving another burn behind. Glinda found it odd, but she brought no attention to it.

"Did you get separated from them? Perhaps I could help you find them," Glinda persisted.

"It wouldn't matter."

"Why not?"

Theodora took a shuddering breath. "My parents are dead."

* * *

Glinda opened her eyes as the memory faded. "Theodora…" The good witch knew what she had to do, trap or not. If there was even a chance at redeeming her childhood friend… she'd do whatever necessary.

* * *

Oscar had tried to talk her out of it, but Glinda was set in her way, and so now she stood in the Enchanted Gardens, waiting for the arrival of the other witch.

"You're fidgeting. You never fidget."

Glinda counted to three, took a deep breath, and turned around, bracing herself for what she might see. Her eyes fell on a familiar red hat and jacket… and skin slightly darker than her own. The blonde smiled, looking down at her wand. "I suppose I'm rather nervous."

"I don't blame you." Theodora approached, smiling slightly. "I was afraid you might not come." A pause. "Did… he try and stop you?"

"Oz?"

Theodora nodded.

"He asked me to be cautious."

"I suppose I can't blame him either."

Another awkward silence.

"Theodora… do you really wish to change?"

"Well, yes. I said so in my letter."

Glinda gave her a sad smile. "Then why are you lying to me?"

A confused look crossed Theodora's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Theodora, you know I can read people, and see them for who they are… and sadly, I can see that you merely had Evanora cast a spell to cover up your wicked appearance. You do not wish to change… do you?"

An angry look crossed Theodora's face, and there was a burst of red smoke before Glinda was face to face with green. "I should have known you'd see through my ruse easily."

"So your plan was to separate me from Oz then?"

"Just long enough for our infiltration."

"Of the Emerald City?"

Theodora smiled. "My dear Glinda, if I told you everything, the surprise would be ruined."

"Theodora… as much as I anticipated this… there was a small part of me that hoped you'd see the light. I can still help you… if you'd let me."

"Your help?" the wicked witch sneered. "That's the last thing I want. I've come to hate you over the last year."

"Theo, can you really forget—"

"Don't call me that!" A fireball appeared in her hand, though Glinda never flinched. "I am not that girl anymore. She is no longer I, she is too long ago… she is only she."

"I don't believe that."

"What you believe doesn't matter." The fireball dissipated.

"Theodora, please… do not refuse my help a second time. I could not bear it when we were young… and I cannot bear it now."

The wicked witch shook her head. "Save your breath. My mind is set… and our plan is already in motion. There is nothing left for you to do."

"Theo—"

The green woman took a step back. "Farewell Glinda, for I may not see your pretty face again." Another cloud of red smoke and Theodora was gone, a black trail of smoke following behind her broom.

* * *

"So, did your act fool the good witch?"

"No… she saw through it, as I expected."

"I don't know why you even bothered," Evanora continued, examining her nails. "You could have separated her from the Wizard without having to waste a perfectly good spell."

"No, there is a point to this." Theodora approached the window, clutching the sill as she looked out. "Because now I have planted the seed of doubt without her mind. Even though I told her no, she still believes she can save me, and seeing me as I was only reinforces that belief." The green witch turned, and Evanora noticed a loose stone in her hand. "I will break Glinda," Theodora said, looking down at the stone and beginning to crush it in her hand. "Piece by piece, until there is nothing left." The stone crumbled, and Theodora let the pieces fall to the floor. "Did you finish your part of the plan?"

"Yes, my person is in place. Now we wait for their report."

* * *

"Glinda has returned," Knuck announced, leading the blonde into the throne room. "I should blow a fanfare—"

"Not now, thank you," Glinda said, moving past the Munchkin and approaching Oscar, who ran to her.

"Are you all right? We were so worried about you. You left without saying anything!"

"I didn't want you to try and stop me."

"Well, what happened?"

Glinda sighed. "Once again, she could have killed me, but she did not. Instead, she tried to fool me, though I don't know why; she knew I would see through it easily enough. I believe she summoned me just to tell me of her plan... she mentioned something about infiltration. I fear she has someone in the Emerald City."

"Did she say who?"

The blonde shook her head. "No… she said it would ruin the surprise."

Oscar turned away, wracking his brain for a plan, any plan. "It could be anyone… it would do no good to increase the palace guards."

"All we can do is wait."

"For what? For her plan to take effect?"

"If we panic now, or increase the guards, the people will know something is wrong, and their trust in us will falter."

Oscar shook his head. "I don't like this Glinda…"

"Neither do I… but it is all we can do." The good witch placed a hand on his face gently. "After all, patience is a virtue."

Oscar smiled slightly, but before he could reply, Finley came running in.

"Someone has asked to see you. He says it's urgent," the Monkey said.

"All right. I'll turn on the machine. Everyone get into position," Oscar said before he disappeared behind the curtain. Finley made his way to the arm of the throne while Glinda stood beside it, facing the door. The doors soon opened just as the machine came to life.

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU?"

Glinda just smiled; she was used to Oscar's act, though she had mentioned before it was a little theatric. Still, the people enjoyed it, and it was what they expected.

The visitor stopped a few feet away. "My name is Brr, and I have been summoned to protect Glinda the Good."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't often that both Glinda and Oscar were left speechless, but after Brr's proclamation, they found themselves at a loss for words. It was Oscar who managed to find his voice first.

"Summoned? I have not summoned anyone!" he said.

"I have the summons here, your Wizardship," the Lion replied, pulling out a green envelope. Glinda recognized the golden seal it bore, and she approached.

"May I?"

Brr bowed his head, and Glinda took the envelope from him. After reading the letter inside, she turned towards the Wizard. "It does indeed bear your mark… you called for any able-bodied person to serve as protector of Glinda the Good."

"I… well I…" Oscar was caught now. There was no further denying it. The machine shut off, and the man emerged from behind the curtain, approaching the two. "I did not expect a Lion."

"I apologize, but I am able-bodied, and I believe I could serve your needs."

"I'm sure you're very capable," Glinda said, taking Oscar's arm, though not as gently as usual. "Please, give us a moment." She pulled him away. "Would you like to tell me why you went behind my back?"

"Glinda, I'm concerned for you. Theodora has attacked you on two separate occasions, and like you said, those sisters are planning something."

"I do not need a citizen of Oz to risk their life for me."

"I knew you wouldn't like this, but I care about you, Glinda. I can't risk something happening to you."

The blonde shook her head. "Oscar, I appreciate the sentiment, but you must send him away."

"But—"

"Please."

Oscar sighed. "All right."

The two approached the Lion, and Glinda offered him a smile. "I apologize for making you come all the way out here, but we will not be requiring your services," she said.

Brr bowed his head again. "It was no trouble, my lady."

"Well, while you are here, enjoy your time in the city. I believe our celebration festival is beginning today."

"Yes, the first anniversary of a free Oz!" Oscar said, trying to save face.

"Glinda!" China Girl came running into the room, pulling gently on the blonde's dress. "The festival is starting, and everyone's waiting for you!"

"Oh, my. Well, we mustn't keep them waiting," the good witch replied, picking the young girl up. "If you'll excuse me." Glinda gave Brr another smile before leaving the room, China Girl chatting excitedly.

"Well, if there is nothing else, I suppose I will take my leave," the Lion said, beginning to turn away.

"Wait," Oscar said. "Glinda doesn't want another Ozian's life to be in danger, but I'm afraid of what will happen to her."

"Glinda is a strong woman. Perhaps she is right."

"I agree, she's strong, but she's also somewhat… bound by her goodness. Theodora and her sister know no such restraint, and they won't hesitate to take advantage of Glinda's good nature."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Just… keep an eye on her, but don't let her find out."

"It is not easy to hide secrets from Glinda the Good."

"Trust me, I know." Oscar sighed. "Brr, please… she is very important to Oz… and to me."

The Lion nodded. "If that is what you wish, then consider it done."

The Wizard breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

The Lion bowed a final time before leaving, and Oscar turned away. He knew Glinda wouldn't approve, but her good nature was bound to be her downfall (as much as he hated to say it). Theodora and her sister couldn't be trusted, especially not now.

"You're going behind Glinda's back again?"

Oscar turned towards the voice, finding Finley looking at him. "I don't want to, but she needs protection."

"If she finds out, she won't be happy."

"Well, we have to make sure she doesn't."

Finley flew up so he was eye level with Oscar. "You know it's impossible to keep secrets from Glinda! You should just dismiss that… creature and—"

"You don't like Brr?"

"Of course not! He's a Lion, and in case you had forgotten, we were almost eaten by one!"

Oscar patted the Monkey's head. "Finley, my friend, have a banana and remember the three ups."

Finley landed, scowling up at the Wizard.

"Hey, I don't like it either, but you and I both know that Glinda means far too much to these people to risk her life."

* * *

The tune tinkled hauntingly as the little figures turned, and Theodora watched with dark eyes.

"_Now you're going to tell me that no one's ever asked you to dance."_

"_No one ever has…"_

It had only been half a lie… she had danced before… the asking had just been forgone.

* * *

"Theo, why are you sulking up here?"

The brunette pulled her knees closer to her chest, feeling awkward as ever in her sixteen-year-old self. "Everyone down there is so elegant… I don't fit in."

Glinda smiled warmly, taking her friend's hand. "Theo, you are beautiful and you know it. Come, Father has arranged this ball for everyone, and that means you too." She pulled Theodora to her feet, though the brunette resisted.

"Glinda, please… I don't even have anything to wear."

"Don't worry, I have just the thing." The blonde led her friend to her closet before pulling out a long scarlet dress.

"I've never seen you wear that…"

"Because it's not for me. I had it made for you as a gift."

The brunette's eyes widened as she took the dress, almost afraid it would disappear. "No one's ever given me a gift because they wanted to…"

"Please wear it."

The night had been a blur… she remembered sitting in the ballroom, watching all the guests dance. Of course, her sister had been asked almost right away… Evanora was perfect… so unlike Theodora, who felt a stranger in her own body. And Glinda… everyone wanted to dance with her. She was beautiful, and flawless, and kind, and… well, in the years the sisters had lived with Glinda and her father, Theodora had developed feelings for her blonde friend.

Her gaze fell on the approaching object of her affection. Theodora turned slightly pink, looking at the floor as Glinda sat beside her.

"Have you been sitting here all night?"

The brunette smiled slightly. "It's all right… I don't know how to dance anyway."

"Then I will teach you."

Theodora looked at her. "But… all these people…"

"They won't care. Come." Glinda pulled the brunette to her feet and led her to the middle of the floor. As she pulled Theodora close, the brunette felt her face grow hot. Being so close to Glinda… it made her heart race wildly.

"Nervous?" Glinda asked as they began to move. The answer didn't much matter, for she already knew; feeling Theodora's heart pound in her chest was enough to cause the blonde's normally calm heart to pick up speed.

"Yes," Theodora breathed, her warm breath tickling Glinda's ear.

Glinda pulled her a little closer, and her pink lips almost touched the brunette's ear. "Don't be."

* * *

"You still have that?"

Theodora closed the music box. "Only to remind me of my hatred."

Evanora eyed her sister, but did not pursue the matter. "My baboons recovered something today that I think will interest you."

The green witch stood and followed her sister from the room. Her eyes soon fell on the familiar glass orb as the two approached.

"Does it still work?" Theodora asked.

"We'll find out right now," Evanora replied, letting her hands hover over the glass. Soon enough, it came to life, showing the festival in the Emerald City. "They celebrate our defeat."

"Not for long." Theodora turned away, but her sister caught her arm.

"Do not be so rash. If you go there now, our plan will have been for nothing. I know you want your revenge, but you must be patient."

The green witch pulled her arm away, and as she did, her gaze fell on the image of Glinda and she paused. The people of Oz loved her…

_I loved her once too… no one was more devoted to her than I._

Her anger was boiling over; because she had no heart, what should have been pain was only rage. Her entire body shook, and she forced herself to look away.

"I need to be alone."

* * *

"What's that? Wait, what's that over there? No, no, go over there first!"

"Make up your mind," Finley said, looking up at China Girl who sat on Glinda's shoulder, away from the danger of the crowded streets.

"Patience. There is plenty of time to see everything," Glinda said, a smile on her face.

"Well, I don't want to miss anything," China Girl said.

"If you can't make up your mind, we won't even make it to the first thing," Finley said.

China Girl stuck her tongue out at him, which he responded with as well.

"Please, enough bickering. This is a day of celebration," Glinda said.

"Then why don't you look entirely happy?"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly happy, child."

"Are you worried about those witches? Because we'll chase them away, just like last time."

"I am not worried. There is no reason to worry; Theodora and her sister have learned their lesson, and they know better."

"Tell that to Oz," Finley muttered.

"This is quite the celebration."

The three turned at the voice.

"Brr. I trust you are enjoying your time in the Emerald City?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, thank you. Your people are most hospitable."

"Well, please continue to enjoy yourself."

* * *

The mansion had long since burned down, but no dared clear the ruins, for fear of vengeful spirits. Theodora's boots moved over the rubble and debris, stopping upon reaching the middle of the destruction. As she looked around, her hands formed fists; it was true, she hated the Wizard, but not for the reason everyone thought. His rejection hurt, yes, but when she had seen him with Glinda… it had been too much to handle. Just thinking about it made her angrier, and a fireball flew from her hand, into the trunk of a dead tree.

"_What was that? What's happening?"_

"_Burn it! Burn this house to the ground!"_

"_Mother, I'm scared."_

"_Evanora, take your sister and run. Watch out for her."_

"_Mother!"_

"_We have to go, Theodora. Come on, take my hand!"_

The memory was clouded with the smoke of those fires… Theodora opened her eyes, looking around the remains of her home once again. Glinda had been the only light in her life after that day… but now she was gone… and the green witch had nothing but darkness.

* * *

From Kiamo Ko, Evanora watched her sister through the orb, shaking her head. "Why do you torture yourself so?" Even though it had been a year, it appeared as though Theodora still did not grasp how to live without a heart. The older witch could sense that it scared her sister, and her fear only led her to cower in extreme wicked ways.

_I blame myself._

Not for the transformation, of course, but for not controlling her sister. Theodora was loose now, and she was in her debt for the slippers. Still, if she still had a heart, Evanora knew she would feel guilty for not keeping her promise to their mother.

"_Watch out for your sister…"_

She had tried, but Theodora had never listened to her… she'd always been in her own world… and now with this new plan to bring down the Wizard… well, Evanora was beginning to wonder if perhaps her younger sister had ulterior motives.

"Never fear, dear sister. I'll keep a close eye on you…"

* * *

"She was exhausted tonight; fell asleep right away," Oscar said as he came into the master bedroom after tucking China Girl in, as was per nightly routine.

"Yes, the festival must have tired her out," Glinda replied from where she sat in the bed, reading.

Oscar moved to sit beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You're not still upset about what happened earlier, are you?"

The good witch gave him a smile. "Of course not. You know I don't hold onto such feelings."

"I only did it because I love you."

"I know, Oscar." Glinda kissed him gently on the cheek. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
__My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
__I promise that you gonna want me back  
__When your world falls apart like shattered glass_

In the middle of the night, Glinda awoke, sitting up. Beside her, Oscar still lie in slumber, but the good witch found that she could not join him. Something tugged at the recesses of her mind, thought she could not articulate just what, and that troubled her. Feeling restless, the blonde got out of bed, her feet sliding to the floor silently. She left the room, choosing to go into her study and close the door behind her. Glinda moved to the window, looking out across the darkened city. Even though Theodora had merely been trying to trick her, seeing her as she had once been… it brought back memories with a sense of longing. She remembered the fear that kept Theodora trapped… how innocent and willing to defy what people said she was meant to be…

* * *

"They call me wicked, you know."

Glinda looked up, seeing her friend leaning against the doorway in her mirror. "You shouldn't listen to them."

Theodora looked away. "That's easy for you to say. You're beautiful and good and… everyone loves you."

Glinda sighed, turning to face the brunette. "Theo, if you really were wicked, my father would not have taken you and Evanora into our family. He is an excellent judge of character… as am I."

* * *

Glinda ran down the hall, her white nightdress flying behind her. "Theo!" She could feel her friend's pain and fear… why did she let her leave? The blonde skidded around a corner and collided with another solid figure. The other person screamed, but Glinda grabbed her before she could run. "Theodora, it's me!" she said, shaking her friend.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

The blonde pulled her friend close, holding her in a tight embrace, her gaze falling on Theodora's ripped and ash-ridden nightdress.

"It's all right… you're safe now."

* * *

A crack of lightning jerked Glinda from her memories, and she looked back outside to see dark clouds moving over the city. She sighed before moving away, going to the desk and pulling a small ornate box towards her. Upon opening it, she first pulled out a folded drawing of her and Theodora in the Enchanted Gardens… the first time they'd met.

"_I drew us… I hope you like it." Theodora looked at the ground shyly._

_Glinda smiled, taking the drawing. "I love it. I picked the best flower that day."_

The blonde set the drawing aside, pulling out an emerald comb next.

"_Theo… you spent all your money for this?"_

"_It's all right. One day, you'll be queen, and you'll have to match your city."_

The good witch almost slid the comb into her hair, but stopped herself, instead setting it on top of the drawing. In the box she could see a rose made of emeralds and rubies, still waiting to share its own memory.

"_Theo, what happened to your hands?"_

"_It's nothing. I picked this for you… well, I mean, I had to break it off its stem, but I know that they're your favorite." She handed the flower over with bleeding hands._

Glinda looked away… it was too much, and she couldn't bear any further memories. "Theo… why can't you still see past your own lies…?"

* * *

From the southern tower, Theodora sat bundled in her cloak, watching the rainfall outside. Even now, rainstorms caused an uneasiness to fall over her, and she hated feeling so vulnerable.

"_Don't be afraid. I won't let anyone hurt you… you're safe here."_

It had been a lie… she shouldn't have expected any different.

"You've been very distant lately."

Theodora didn't look up. "I've been biding my time."

Evanora approached her sister. "Reliving your memories will do you no good."

"Memories are all I have."

"Theodora, listen to me." Evanora knelt beside her sister, placing a hand on her arm. "Your memories are clouding your better judgment. If you allow me to erase them, everything will be better, I promise."

The green witch looked at her, which still unsettled her older sister. "Is that what you did? How can you just forget our childhood… everything we had to go through…?"

"Quite easily. You won't even miss them, trust me." Evanora reached for her sister, but her hand was smacked away.

"Don't touch me." Theodora turned away. "My memories help me hold onto my anger."

"And that will only lead to your downfall. You cannot let such anger blind you."

"I am not the blind one!" Theodora stood up, a fireball in her hand. "If you do not agree with me, then go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Evanora said, standing as well. "You are my responsibility."

"Not anymore. You'll have to find a new pawn to manipulate, dear sister."

* * *

"Are you all right? You were already out of bed when I woke up."

Glinda gave Oscar a smile. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep." She picked up the teapot, pouring herself a cup of tea.

Oscar approached, but just as he made to take her hand, she moved away, going to the window "I think the memorial at China Town will be finished today," he continued, trying to gauge Glinda's reaction.

"That will be nice."

She didn't seem upset, but she wasn't entirely happy either.

"Glinda… what is it?"

The good witch sighed. "I'm sorry Oscar. I've just felt… a little melancholy lately I suppose." She took a sip of her tea.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" he asked, moving to sit beside her. "You know you could have told me."

"I know… I just don't like passing my sadness onto others." The blonde ran her finger along the rim of the delicate cup. "Even now, after all these years… I still cannot understand why Evanora robbed my father of his life."

"You said it yourself: she's the truly wicked one."

"But she has no reason to be."

"Glinda, that's who she is."

"She was not born that way."

Oscar shook his head. "You're acting as though you knew them before."

"I did." Glinda looked at him. "I knew them very well."

Oscar raised an eyebrow. "Were you… friends or something?"

"We were sisters…"

* * *

"My parents are dead."

Glinda's eyes widened. She couldn't imagine being orphaned so young. "I… I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

Theodora sniffled, trying to hold back her burning tears. "I… I don't know."

"Theodora, where are you?" Another girl dressed in black emerged, her eyes falling on Theodora. "There you are. I told you not to run off like that. I was worried."

"Who are you?" Glinda asked.

The older girl looked at the blonde. "I'm Evanora, Theodora's older sister. I hope she hasn't been bothering you." Evanora held out her hand, which Theodora obediently took.

"No… but she told me that your parents are dead. I'm so sorry."

"Glinda." Her father emerged. "There you are. Come along, it's time to go."

"Father, wait! We have to help these girls… they're my friends."

Her father looked at the two sisters. "What seems to be the problem? Are you lost?"

"No, we're fine—" Evanora started, but Glinda wasn't about to let her go.

"Their parents are dead."

Her father paused before saying, "Is this true? Are you alone? Have you no other family to go to?"

"Yes… it is true." Evanora said. "As I said, I'm fine… though I do worry about my sister. She's so young… it's been especially hard on her."

Glinda's father nodded before saying, "Then there's only one thing to do: we will care for you in our own home."

* * *

"… and from that day on, they lived with us. While Evanora and I were never particularly close, she was never malicious. And Theodora… well, she and I had our own connection."

Oscar could only stare at her. "I… I never realized…"

"Most citizens of Oz choose to ignore it… but Evanora and her sister were not born wicked… this is a truth I know."

The Wizard sat back, trying to take it all in.

"I'm going to my father's grave today," Glinda added, standing up.

"I'll go with you."

"You know that you can't, but thank you." She offered him a smile before leaving the room.

Soon enough, Glinda was off in her bubble, and while people waved goodbye, Brr made his way down the yellow brick road, watching where the good witch went. Having noticed him leave, Finley decided to pursue the Lion, not trusting him alone with Glinda. There was no telling what he had planned.

That night found Glinda kneeling by the tombstone that bore her father's name. She could remember his death so vividly…

"_Father, wake up! It's already noon." Glinda came into the room, opening the curtains. Sunlight fell onto the bed, and the blonde turned, approaching it. "Come on, get up."_

_His gaze was fixed on the ceiling, his face a deathly pale. Glinda felt her heart drop into her stomach._

"_Father… help! Help, someone please!"_

Glinda wiped a tear from her eye. Life had been hard after that, but she'd held onto the belief that her father's prophecy would come true. Though times had been bleak, Oz had come, and now everything was as it should be.

_Well, almost…_

Of course she wished Theodora and her sister hadn't gone down their predetermined wicked path… she had wished desperately that she could show them the path of goodness. But Evanora had fallen into shadow, and had dragged her younger sibling down with her.

_She turned everyone against me… even the woman I loved._

From where he watched, Brr checked his pocket watch. It had been hours, and Glinda hadn't moved. The sound of a snapping branch caught his attention, and he turned, seeing a figure disappear behind another headstone. Silently, Brr made his way over to it, and his gaze soon fell on the Monkey from the palace.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Finley let out a small cry of surprise at being discovered, but soon recovered, using his wings to bring him levek with the Lion. "I'm keeping an eye on you to make sure Glinda is safe!"

"My job is to keep her safe."

"Well, I don't trust you!"

"I can see that."

Finley glared at him. "Well, I'm staying whether you like it not, so don't try anything funny!"

"Relax. I mean the good witch no harm."

"That's Glinda the Good to you!"

"What are you two doing?"

Both Animals let out a cry and turned to see Glinda looking at them.

"M-Miss Glinda!" Finley said.

The blonde's brow furrowed at seeing Brr again, but after a few moments, she understood. "Did Oscar send you to follow me?"

"He asked me to keep you an eye on you," the Lion admitted.

Glinda shook her head. Oscar's heart had been in the right place (as usual), but he had gone against her specific request. "I asked him not to do this… Brr, I thank you for the concern, but I must ask you to leave. I am in no danger."

"Don't speak too early, Miss Glinda."

The blonde froze before turning slowly. "Theodora."

The green witch was looking at her with a wicked grin, a fireball in her hand. "Are you sure you aren't in need of some protection?"

"I can take care of myself," Glinda said, reaching for her wand.

Theodora looked at Brr, who lunged forward, snatching Glinda's wand from her hand and going to the green witch's side.

"Brr…"

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Finley said.

"Well, Miss Glinda, I'll ask you again," Theodora said, twirling the good witch's wand in her fingers. "Do you think you need protection?"


	5. Chapter 5

"When is Glinda coming back?"

Oscar looked at China Girl, hoping that his smile didn't look forced. "Soon." In truth, he was worried as well. The moon had risen high, and there was no sign of Glinda, Brr, or Finley. He knew he shouldn't be so concerned; after all, it hadn't even been a full day, and Glinda had seemed rather upset. Still, with Theodora running about… it didn't leave him with a good feeling.

* * *

"What are you going to do, Theodora? You managed to fool me, but to what end?"

"I can't tell you everything—"

"Theodora, you don't have a plan, do you?"

The green witch paused, her grin sliding away. "You can't talk your way out of this one."

"If you had a plan that involved me, you would have executed it by now. We've been alone more than once, so you tell me: what's really going on?"

Theodora didn't want to admit that she'd had no master plan. Yes, she'd restored her sister's power, and yes, she'd managed to get a spy into the Emerald City, but now that she'd revealed Brr, was it all for nothing? Now that Glinda knew, what more was there to do?

"I can make you suffer… to die here alone, without your precious Wizard," Theodora said, holding the blonde's wand in both hands, as if meaning to break it.

"What's stopping you then?"

It unnerved Theodora to no end that she could not provoke the blonde, and she finally lost her composure. "What's wrong with you? Don't you realize that I hold your very life in my hands? Do you even care?"

"I care about you… and I trust you." Glinda's voice wavered at the truth of the statement.

"You shouldn't."

Slowly, the good witch approached the other woman. "Theo… I know this past year has been especially hard on you. This person… it isn't you, it's the creation of your sister—"

"My sister opened my eyes to the truth."

"Then you know that she wedged herself between us." Glinda sighed. "Is this really how you want to live out the rest of your life?"

"It's better than how I was before."

"You know that's not true. Please… let me help you."

"I'd sooner die!" Theodora made to slap the blonde, perhaps to drive her back, but Glinda caught her wrist, sending an unexpected jolt through the green woman,

"I will not let that happen." Glinda's eyes bored into Theodora's. "I can help you. I can restore you to your former self."

"For what reason? So I can be in your debt?" Theodora yanked her hand away.

"For your own good and peace of mind." Glinda held out her hand. "Just give me my wand, and I'll show you."

"Your magic cannot undo this spell."

"True, but it won't be my magic that changes you."

Theodora raised an eyebrow, not wanting to admit that she was intrigued. As if of its own accord, her hand began to lift, holding the good witch's wand out. Just before Glinda could take it, a bolt of green electricity hit her, sending her tumbling backwards.

"I'm so glad I wasn't late," Evanora said, coming to land beside her sister. She looked down at the helpless blonde, a smile crossing her face. "Well done, sister. You've managed to get Glinda the Good alone and unarmed."

Glinda got to her feet, seeing the silver slippers on Evanora's feet. "Ah. So that's what the shoes were for."

Yes, my sister is so clever, isn't she?" Evanora held out her hand. "Give me her wand. I want to watch the life leave her eyes when I snap it, twig by twig."

"No."

Evanora looked at her sister. "What?"

"I took her wand, so I'll be the one to take her life."

"A moment ago, you were ready to hand it back over! Falling for her pretty face all over again… you can't be trusted, so give it to me!"

"No!"

Evanora sighed, trying to contain her frustration. "Theodora, you are being exceedingly stubborn and naïve. Did you really think she could help you? Your heart has withered away; there is nothing left. Now, give me her wand, and we can end this."

While the sisters had been arguing, they hadn't noticed Finley creeping up behind Theodora, and he had almost reached the wand when Brr noticed him and let out a roar. Evanora's eyes fell on the Monkey and narrowed as he quickly snatched the wand and jumped into the air.

"Glinda!" Just as he threw the wand, Evanora hit him with her green electricity, sending him to the ground.

"Finley!" Glinda quickly picked up wand before straightening up, pointing it at the sisters.

"No matter. I'll just finish you anyway," Evanora said, holding a large electricity ball in her hands. Glinda quickly waved her wand, summoning in a cloud of fog.

"You can't hide!"

The blonde picked Finley up as she began to run, not sure which way led to escape. They'd notice for sure if she took off in her bubble. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be okay," Finley replied, but the good witch could see that the damage to his wings was extensive.

"I'm sorry you were injured."

A hand suddenly grabbed her, and she was pulled down behind a tombstone. Before she could say anything, a voice hissed," Shut up!" After a few moments, she heard Brr pass by, and she realized that it had been Theodora who had just saved her.

"You got your wand; now help me," Theodora hissed after the Lion had passed by.

"So you do want to change?"

"My motives are none of your concern. Are you going to change me back or not?"

Glinda held her wand over her hand, making a few circles before a red apple appeared, which she held it out to the green witch. "One bite of this and you'll be back to your former self."

Theodora snatched the apple away. "I'll let you go for now… but I owe you nothing."

Glinda desperately wanted to say more, but her fog was fading, which meant that her time was limited. With just a nod of her head, the blonde stood and fled, soon disappearing into the Dark Forest.

Theodora looked down at the apple in her hand, wondering what had made her trust Glinda so easily. Her heart was gone, so she should no longer have feelings for the blonde.

_Even so, I fell under the spell of her beauty yet again…_

"Did she manage to escape?"

Theodora looked up, seeing Evanora looking at her. "Yes… she did."

"Well, this is a fine mess you've made," Evanora said, shaking her head.

"She left this." Theodora held up the apple. "She wanted to use it to change me back to how I was before."

"Always looking to do good, isn't she?" Evanora made to take the fruit, but her younger sister moved it away. "You don't actually believe—"

"No, but Glinda does… and this is her magic, not ours. This could be my key into the Emerald City."

* * *

"I told you he couldn't be trusted!" Finley let out a wince after that statement, his wing twitching.

"Hush, and try not to move," Glinda said as she continued the bandaging.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry. I thought Brr would protect you," Oscar said, running a hand through his short hair.

"It's all right. I too didn't sense any betrayal… in fact, he seemed reluctant to serve the sisters. I felt his fear, and fear can make people do anything."

"So, Evanora is back to her former self—"

"And Theodora was the reason, yes, but she had yet another chance to kill me, and she didn't. Instead she helped me escape."

"This has happened more three times already! I don't get it: what's her play?"

Glinda looked at the Wizard. "Pardon?"

"I mean, what's she trying to do? Why would she empower her sister and—"

"Oscar… Evanora is her sister. Wicked as she may be, she is all Theodora has left. She loves her… and cannot bear to see her die. I fear that Theodora is caught in a very conflicted situation."

Oscar shoved his hands into his jacket pockets with a sigh. "What do you think her next move will be?"

Glinda shook her head. "I cannot say. She is proving to be a wild card, as it were."

"Then you have to stay here in the palace, for your own protection."

"What?" The blonde looked at him, almost appalled.

"You said it yourself: Theodora is unpredictable, and she already managed to get a spy into the palace—" Oscar suddenly stopped, the color leaving his face as realization hit. "He knows I'm still alive… which means the sisters will know."

"Yes, that too occurred to me. Don't worry, Oscar, for I took precautions to buy you some time… for now."

* * *

Theodora sat on the windowsill, turning the red apple over in her hand as she listened to her sister yelling in the background.

"What do you mean, you can't remember? You were in the palace, were you not?"

"Yes, but there is a fog that clouds my mind. I cannot explain it."

"I care not for your excuses!"

"It's Glinda."

Evanora and Brr looked at the green witch. "Of course… it would be just like her to do something like this. Clouding your memory so you can't remember what you saw. If only she hadn't been told our entire plan." Evanora cast her sister a pointed look.

"It won't last forever… but it will take time to clear," Theodora said, sliding off the sill. "However, I care not to wait around until it does. I have done that long enough." She began to raise the apple, but Evanora grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait. Glinda has most likely reached the palace by now, which means that the Wizard knows about us. It is too dangerous to go in now."

"Because he knows makes this the perfect time."

"Do you wish to be thrown into the dungeons to rot?"

"The dungeons are underneath the palace; that is how I will get in. Glinda will see my former self, and it will cause a feeling of guilt so strong within that she will have me released, and when she does—"

"Theodora, enough with your plans. They haven't worked yet, so what makes you think they will now?"

"You were ready to kill Glinda earlier—"

"And your feelings allowed her to escape! You can't be trusted around her!"

Theodora's gaze narrowed. "You said my heart no longer existed… so how can you claim I have feelings for her?"

"A slip of the tongue." Evanora sighed. "In any case, I do not think you should do this. You are my sister, and I am to watch out for you."

"You should have thought of that earlier." And before she could be stopped, Theodora took a bite of the apple, waiting for the change.

It never came.

"Well, you're still… green," Evanora said.

Theodora took another bite, but to no avail. "Something must be wrong. Glinda said—"

Evanora put her hand over the apple, pushing it down. "It would seem you fell for her tricks yet again, dear sister."

The green witch summoned a fireball, driving her sister back and burning the fruit, letting the ashes fall to the floor. She couldn't believe that Glinda had lied to her… and she'd believed her. Her pain turned anger caused her to shake and she pulled away before summoning her broom. "I refuse to let Glinda have the best of me. It's time to bring the fight to her."

"What are you going to do? You can't go waltzing up to the front door; the Wizard will have you killed!"

"They cannot kill me."

* * *

"How are you feeling today?"

Finley moved his wings slightly, but was still unable to fly. "I'm all right."

"You were very brave," China Girl said, having been told the story (after demanding to hear it, of course).

"Yes, his courage saved both our lives," Glinda said with a smile.

Screams from outside caught their attention, and Glinda stood, moving to the window. Her eyes widened at the sight of emerald that didn't belong. There, in broad daylight, stood Theodora, looking up at the palace.

"Glinda! You and I need to have a little chat!"


	6. Chapter 6

As had been expected, the Wizard's guards placed Theodora under arrest, although approaching her hesitantly. The green witch didn't fight, instead allowing herself to be taken down into the dungeon and put into chains. It didn't take long before she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and the green witch looked up with a smirk.

"I was wondering when you'd come visit me."

Glinda shook her head at the sight. "Theodora… what are you doing? You and I both know that those chains cannot hold you, not with your magic. So why are you doing this?"

"As I said before, you and I are due for a chat. I figured I'd make it easy on you."

"The apple didn't work, I presume?"

"So you do know what this is about. I should have known better than to fall for your tricks."

Glinda shook her head. "It was no trick."

"You said it would change me back!"

"I said it would not be my magic that changed you."

"You'd better start making sense."

"When I asked you if you wanted to change, you said yes, but for malicious reasons. Just as the apple that Evanora gave you changed you into what you are now, my apple too draws on desire. It will only restore you to your former self if that is what you truly wish."

Theodora's eyes narrowed. "Apparently you were not listening to my sister earlier. I have no heart with which to desire; it has withered away."

"Even withered plants find new life, when given the proper care." The good witch made to touch the green woman, but Theodora jerked away. "What has turned you so fiercely against me?"

"You know exactly what."

"It has been ten years, and you know the truth now."

"The truth does not matter."

"So it does not matter to you that Evanora killed my father to keep us apart, and to claim the throne for herself?"

"Why do you care so much? After all this time… why are you forcing me to remember all this?"

"I never stopped caring, and I believe you relive your memories as much as I."

Theodora looked away. She couldn't exactly deny what Glinda had said; she did relive her memories. Thousands of times she'd replayed them in her head, wondering if perhaps they'd ever, just once, give her answers.

"What does it matter now? I am no longer that person… and you belong to the Wizard."

Glinda stiffened at that. "I belong to no one. It is true, I have affections for him… but our relationship has not been in the position to progress."

Theodora rolled her eyes. "Stop, for now you're in the position to make me nauseous. What do you even mean by telling me this? That you could possibly still have feelings for…" Theodora noticed the look on Glinda's face. "You can't possibly… you abandoned me!"

"No, you let your sister pull you away. My feelings never changed."

* * *

_Ten years earlier_

"I knew I'd find you up here."

Theodora looked up, seeing Glinda coming to sit beside her. She looked away, holding her knees tighter to her chest. "Just enjoying the view."

The blonde looked out across the darkened city of emeralds. "Yes, you seem to enjoy being up here quiet often."

"It's calming… for both me and my magic."

The good witch looked at her, but Theodora would not return her gaze. The brunette soon felt something under her feet, and she looked down to see a bubble up against the edge of the roof. Finally, she looked at her companion, one eyebrow raised.

"You do know that this is unnecessary, right?"

"Yes, I know. Consider it a safety precaution."

Theodora smiled, her face turning slightly pink as she looked down again.

"You've made yourself scarce lately."

"You've been busy… and Evanora said I shouldn't disturb you."

"Your sister means well, but she isn't always right."

Theodora shrugged. "She's always known best…"

Glinda moved closer, taking the brunette's hand and causing both their hearts to begin beating faster. Theodora looked up at the night sky, trying to control her breathing.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

Theodora didn't reply, unable to contain her feelings any longer. She turned to Glinda, finding the blonde's lips with her own and kissing her. She heard Glinda inhale sharply, and after a few moments, she pulled away, looking down.

"I… I'm sorry."

Glinda turned Theodora's head gently so that their eyes were locked. "I was wondering when you'd finally share my feelings."

The brunette's eyes widened. "You… me?"

The blonde smiled before leaning in to kiss the brunette, who in her excitement, failed to realize that she was sliding off the roof. Theodora let out a cry as she suddenly fell off, and Glinda looked down to see her floating in the aforementioned bubble. The brunette offered her a sheepish grin, which caused Glinda to just shake her head and laugh.

* * *

"I was young… I didn't know any better." The green witch looked away.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, as did I."

"Even if what you say is true, what does it matter now? You are with Oz, and I am called wicked. I am incapable of returning your feelings."

"I do not believe that, and neither should you." With a wave of her wand, the chains unlocked, releasing the green witch. "Your sister is not always right."

"What are you doing? I can destroy this palace, and the Wizard."

"I will trust you not to." And with that, she was gone, leaving Theodora behind with her thoughts.

With a yell, the green witch threw a fireball, watching it smash against the stones. She could feel a fire burning in her chest, perhaps where her heart should have been. What did the good witch mean by doing this? Telling her she trusted her and still had feelings for her… how could it be true? So much time had passed, and events between them. Theodora had believed her sister's lies… so how could Glinda still see any good in her? Theodora could not settle for these unanswered questions, so she decided that she and the good witch still had business to attend to.

Once nightfall came, Theodora snuck out of the dungeon, making her way silently through the palace. Even now, she still remembered how the palace had once been set up, though once she reached Glinda's once bedroom, she found it to now be a study. The green witch entered, neglecting to close the door behind her. As she approached the desk, her eyes fell on a small ornate box.

"_This was my mother's… she gave it to me when she first became ill."_

Theodora touched the box lightly, lifting the lid. Her eyes fell on the glint of emerald, and she picked the box up, fully opening it. Her eyes widened at seeing the gifts she'd given Glinda so long ago.

_She kept all these? But why?_

"I told you: my feelings never changed."

Theodora dropped the box, where it spilled its contents upon hitting the desk. She turned to see Glinda closing the door before approaching her.

"You kept all these worthless—"

"Yes." Glinda reached the desk, turning the box upright before beginning to put the gifts back inside.

"Why?"

"I've told you enough times, and you still won't believe me."

"Because I am not the woman you remember! You loved me as I was before; not as this disfigured, green witch!"

The good witch looked at her. "I know my Theo is still in there… and your outward appearance means nothing to me."

"Now that is a lie."

Glinda gave her a look before moving to the windows, shutting the curtains and thrusting the room into pitch darkness.

"What are you do—"

A finger over her lips stopped her, and Theodora wondered how Glinda had reached her so quickly.

"I told you: your appearance means nothing. In the darkness, you and I are equals."

Theodora felt hands running through her hair, and down her face. The green witch's eyes closed at the feeling, though she wished they wouldn't. "Aren't you loyal to the Wizard?"

Glinda sighed. "My mind and my beliefs are loyal to him and what he stands for… but my heart still protests."

Theodora felt the blonde take her hands, raising them up to her face. The green witch inhaled softly at the smoothness of Glinda's skin. "You could get in trouble for this. The stakes have risen in the past decade."

"I know."

Theodora understood then that this was not easy for the good witch. So, though her sister would surely condemn her for it, Theodora allowed herself to be drawn into the moment. Her hands ran across the blonde's shoulders and down her arms. Closing her eyes, the green witch could remember her youth, and how she had felt whenever she was with the good witch. Her dress was suddenly on the floor, and the brunette's eyes snapped open, straining to see Glinda through the darkness.

"Stop."

It was gentle, but firm. Theodora complied, closing her eyes and allowing her own hands to wander over Glinda's nightdress. It wasn't long before they were both bare to the world, letting their hands explore the changes their bodies had gone through over the lost time. However, though their hands did wander over skin, their relationship progressed no further. While the embers of their youthful love still smoldered, they were not yet ready to reignite its passionate fire.

As the sun began to rise over Oz, it became clear to them that Theodora could not stay. With what she believed to be reluctance, the green witch pulled away, dressing herself before starting for the window.

"Theo."

The green witch turned, seeing the blonde holding out her broom. She took it, her gaze on the floor.

"A fortnight." That was all Theodora said before she was gone.

* * *

When Glinda did return to the master bedroom, clothes back on, she found Oscar gone, and the bed empty. Her brow furrowed, and she left the room, heading downstairs into the dining hall.

"You're up early," she said upon seeing Oscar setting the table.

He smiled at her, setting the food filled plates down. "I figured I'd do something nice for you. I haven't been entirely fair to you lately."

"It's all right. I understand why." Glinda sat in her seat, and as he gaze traveled down, it fell on a small open box. Time seemed to slow, and she could her blood pounding in her ears. Oscar was looking at her with an expectant smile.

There, sitting before her, was a proposal of marriage.

* * *

Theodora didn't remember flying back to Kiamo Ko, but her echoing footsteps on the stones proved she had indeed made it. The green witch crossed the room, setting her broom down to lean against the wall. Her mind was reeling, and she found the memory of last night replaying itself over and over.

"You're certainly back early."

Theodora turned towards the voice, seeing her sister emerge from the shadows. "The Wizard… he and Glinda did not fall for my ruse."

"Oh I think they did. You were especially convincing around Glinda."

Theodora's dark eyes narrowed. "You were watching me?"

"Of course I was! I knew you couldn't be trusted, and I was proven right! What were you thinking?"

The green witch looked away, having no answer to provide.

"I thought I had eradicated these foolish thoughts from your childhood, but apparently, I failed. Never fear, for I will not give up on you. You will not see her again, Theodora. I forbid it."

"You cannot forbid me. I am no longer a child!"

"Yet you continue to act like one! Glinda has no feelings for you, and she is only using you, just as she did when we were young!"

"Glinda never loved you, and you allow your jealousy to rule your actions! You are the hypocrite who cannot be trusted!"

Evanora's eyes narrowed, and she approached her sister, slapping her. Before Theodora could recover, her sister grabbed her face, pulling the green witch back to face her. "Now you listen to me: I don't know what lies Glinda has put into your head, but she is turning you against me, just as she did before. You might think otherwise, but that is the truth."

"That is your truth, not mine." Theodora smacked her sister's hand away before turning, starting for her broom.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Evanora thrust her hand out, summoning her sister's broom into her own hand.

The green witch turned, a fireball in her hand. "Do not try and stop me."

"You would strike me down? For _her_?"

Theodora didn't reply, but threw the fireball at her sister instead, who deflected it with a swipe of her hand. However, she was not prepared for the second one that knocked her off her feet, sending her to the floor. Evanora looked up at her younger sibling, unable to speak out of surprise.

"Without me, you would still be a wasting away in a bed. I gave you your power, and I can take it away." Theodora held her hand out, summoning her broom back. She began towards the window, leaving her sister to struggle to her feet.

"Where will you go? Do you really think she will be waiting for you?" Evanora wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Theodora! She doesn't care about you! No one loves the wicked!"


	7. Chapter 7

Though the Wizard had no mortal body (to the people of Oz), news of his engagement to Glinda the Good still excited the land. Even though there could be no formal ceremony, it meant that Oz would finally have a proper king and queen once again. And engagement ball had been planned for that night, and all of Oz was invited to attend.

"Glinda, aren't you excited?"

The good witch managed to smile at China Girl. "Of course I am, child." She turned back towards the mirror, smoothing out the floor length white gown she was wearing.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." The dress was beautiful; it had been her mother's, and it seemed to shimmer with every movement. However, despite all the grandeur, Glinda was not as happy as she knew she should be. Oscar was a good man, of course, but even though she'd said yes, her heart weighed heavy in her chest. How could she give herself fully to him when she was torn between what was right for Oz and what her heart desired? After all this time, she'd finally begun to break through Theodora's sheltered exterior… how could she let all that progress go to waste?

"Glinda."

The blonde pulled herself form her thoughts to see China Girl holding up her tiara with a smile. Glinda returned the smile before picking her up, allowing the young girl to set the tiara on her head.

"You are happy… aren't you?"

"I have no reason to be otherwise."

A cleared throat caught their attention, and the two looked towards the door to see Finley standing there with a smile. "Everyone's waiting for your appearance."

Glinda nodded, setting China Girl on her shoulder before taking a deep breath. It was time to face her people… and her reality.

* * *

From where she balanced on a wind current, Theodora could see people crowding not only inside the palace, but in the outside courtyard as well. It seemed to be a ball of sorts, though she wasn't entirely sure what they could be celebrating. The anniversary of her defeat had already passed… so what was this? Her mind turned to the ball ten years prior, and her first dance with Glinda. Normally, she would have no interest in such, but she could not return to Kiamo Ko now, not after what she'd done to her sister. Theodora decided that she did not appreciate not being invited, so she descended, a plan already taking form in her mind.

* * *

Glinda nodded and smiled at the citizens as she made her way through the crowd, hoping her response was appropriate to the overwhelming "congratulations" coming her way.

_Everyone is so overjoyed… how can I let them all down?_

After her entrance, the music began, and more than a few men clambered to grab Glinda as their partner. To humor them all, Glinda allowed herself to be stolen throughout several songs, and as she danced, the good witch did her best to push all troubled thoughts from her mind. After some time, Glinda excused herself, going out to the balcony for a breath of fresh air. She looked up at the night sky with a sigh, wondering where Theodora was. The blonde hoped she was safe, and keeping herself out of too much trouble.

_A fortnight she said. By then, it might be too late._

"Lady Glinda."

The good witch turned at the familiar voice, and was met with the sight of a masked woman in a scarlet dress approaching her. "Good evening."

"Might I have a dance?" The woman offered her a gloved hand, and though Glinda knew then who she was, she merely nodded and took the hand. The other woman pulled her close as a slow waltz began, and a silence fell as the two began to dance.

"Forgive me, but I seem to be unaware of what this ball is celebrating."

"The Wizard and I are meant to be joined in matrimony. The people of Oz are celebrating the return of a king and queen."

The other woman stiffened, but she continued to lead the blonde through the dance. After Glinda was pulled in from a spin, she clutched the other woman in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Theo."

The green witch didn't reply, a sense of betrayal falling over her. Her sister's words echoed in her ears, and she wondered if maybe Evanora had been right. Theodora looked at the blonde, wondering why her own absent heart ached.

"Are you happy?"

"Please don't ask me that."

Theodora saw tears in the corners of Glinda's eyes, but she still was not convinced. "One might question if you really meant what you said, or if you just said it to—"

"Do not finish that sentence. I meant every word I said." Glinda lifted Theodora's mask up off her eyes and onto her forehead, looking into her dark chocolate eyes. "Theo… we knew this wouldn't be easy. Oz is coming out of a trying time, and the people look to me for support."

"You don't always have to put the people's needs before your own," Theodora said.

"But that's what being a leader means. I must do what is best for all."

The green witch placed a hand on the back of Glinda's head before pulling her into a kiss. The blonde was too surprised to react, but even if she could, she wouldn't have stopped Theodora. Her own hands slid through Theodora's dark hair, pulling her closer into the kiss.

Oscar himself had gone out onto his private balcony to observe what he could of the party, and his gaze fell on Glinda and the mystery woman who had asked her to dance. He'd watched them dance without a problem, and was about to leave when he saw them share a kiss. Oscar could only stare, feeling his chest tighten. He expected Glinda to break away, but she didn't. In fact, she almost seemed to be… enjoying it. He turned away, unable to watch any longer, disappearing back into the palace.

Glinda broke away from the green woman, looking back into her dark eyes. "You should go…"

"No one knows my identity."

"That will not last forever."

Theodora looked away. "I have nowhere else to go…"

"Kiamo Ko is your stronghold."

"I cannot return there… Evanora and I… we had a disagreement."

Glinda sighed, looking at Theodora with saddened eyes. The situation was all too familiar with their past, one the blonde had hoped to never repeat.

* * *

_Ten years earlier_

With her sketchbook in her lap, Glinda sat in the gardens, choosing to sit on the ground rather than the provided bench. She knew her dress would not agree, but that mattered little to the blonde. Sitting on the dirt made her feel closer to the flowers as they enveloped her in their canopy of colors. Footsteps caught her attention, and she didn't have to look up to know who was joining her.

"You're late."

"Not late. You're just early."

Her voice sounded different. Glinda looked up to see Theodora sitting down across from her, seemingly hiding under the brim of her red hat.

"Is everything all right?"

"I just got held up."

Glinda reached over and pulled the brim of her girlfriend's hat up, her smile sliding away when she saw her black eye. "Who hit you?"

"I fell down the stairs…"

"Don't you lie to me. Who hit you, Theo?"

The brunette looked away. "It's nothing… Evanora and I just got into a little disagreement."

"Your sister hit you?"

"No, she didn't. I just… you know how I get sometimes. My magic… it was a little… out of control. She was just trying to help me."

Glinda sighed, shaking her head. "Theo, I know you think your sister is helping you control your magic, but she is making it worse."

"No… no, it's just difficult."

"Don't let her fool you. She is trying to get between us."

Theodora looked up at the blonde, tears shining in her eyes. "I know… but she is all I have left."

* * *

With the ball over and all the guests dispersed, there was nothing more for Oscar to do but tuck China Girl into bed, though the heavy weight of sadness hung over him.

"Are you sad because you couldn't go to the ball?" China Girl asked, grabbing onto his hand.

"No… I'm not sad at all," Oscar said, trying to give her a smile.

"Why do grown-ups always say that when they look sad?"

"One day you'll understand," Oscar replied, pulling the blanket up over the young girl. "Good night."

After leaving her room, the Wizard made his way to his own bedchambers, somewhat surprised to already find Glinda lying under the blankets, asleep. He sighed before changing into his sleep clothes and sliding in beside her. He stroked her hair gently before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her head. Oscar rolled back over before closing his eyes, unaware that the good witch was quite awake, a silent tear running down her face.

* * *

Theodora stood by the window, looking out across the darkened city. She hadn't meant to come back to Glinda, but here she was, and the good witch was helping her once again. She didn't quite understand how it had happened... if what Evanora had said was true, then she should have killed Glinda long ago.

_Could what Glinda said be true? Can I become the person I once was?_

Theodora looked down at her hands, which were still as green as ever. She couldn't remember how she was before… she couldn't remember what it was like to feel emotions other than hatred and anger. And even if it was possible to change back… would she? What would it mean for her? Acceptance? She would still be Theodora… still a witch.

The door suddenly opened, and Theodora whipped around, a fireball in each hand.

"Put those away," Glinda said, closing the door behind her. "If you ever wish to change, your first instinct can't be to attack."

Theodora extinguished the fireballs, looking away. "Sorry if the world hasn't treated me as fairly as it has you."

"Please do not start with that when you know it isn't true." Glinda put a hand to her head with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Theodora asked, noting that this was not normal behavior for the good witch.

"Nothing… nothing." Glinda ran a hand through her hair, letting out another sigh. "We need to get you out of here."

"Glinda." The green witch took Glinda's hand, an action both found unexpected. "This isn't like you. You're always calm."

"My feelings are just in conflict. I mean, I love you… but I never thought I'd see you again… not like this. And Oscar… I love him too, as a person. He's a good man who finally brought peace to Oz, and I love him for all he has done. But I… I just…"

"You're not in love with him," Theodora finished.

"I don't know. I thought I was, and then you came, and he asked me to marry him—"

"And you said yes."

"I was confused!" Glinda moved away, wrapping her arms around herself. How could I say no? It would have broken his heart."

Theodora came up behind her, clenching and unclenching her fists awkwardly, not entirely sure what to say. "Are you in love with me?"

Glinda's eyes widened slightly at the question, and she turned, tears in her eyes. "I don't know."

"Perhaps I should go back to Kiamo Ko then. To make things easier on you."

"You can't. Evanora will try to take advantage of your vulnerability again. And I… I want you close."

Theodora raised an eyebrow.

"Just to keep an eye on you. I don't need you getting into any more trouble." Glinda took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "I think I know where you can stay."

* * *

The door creaked open, sending up a cloud of dust illuminated by moonlight filtering through the half-covered window.

"I see you are enforcing the stereotype," Theodora said as she took a few steps into the room, looking around.

"Nobody will look for you here. This granary hasn't been used in ages."

"That's quite apparent." Theodora ran her hand along the table, brushing off a thick layer of dust.

"Will you be all right here?"

The green witch turned to look at the blonde, whose voice sounded concerned. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Glinda approached her, placing a hand on the side of her face with a small smile. "Until you stop getting into trouble, I will always worry about you."


End file.
